Sess I Don't Think We're In Feudal Japan Anymore
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Naraku sends Sess and Kags to the England of 2011 bringing Kags back to her own time. However what happens when they meet Seras and Alucard from the Hellsing Organization. Madness insues. Testosterone runs wild. whats happens to Seras and Kags? SxK & AxS
1. Trickery and The Organization

**Sesshoumaru...I Don't Think We're In Feudal Japan Any More**

**Lady Naz:**** OK so...an Inuyasha X Hellsing Crossover...Weird? Maybe but ah hell it's for fun. And I've always wondered who'd fair better in a fight Sesshoumaru or Alucard. And what it would be like if Alucard and Seras met Sesshoumaru and Kagome, thence this was born so please enjoy.**

"Sesshoumaru...would you shut the hell up! I'm really getting sick of your constant criticism, you can really tell that you and Inuyasha are related! You're both bastards! Now shut it before I purify your demon ass all the way to the ninth level of hell!" The relaxing silence of the mid summers day was broken by a woman's angered yelling.

"Do not compare me to Inuyasha Kagome. We are nothing alike. And it is not my fault that you burnt the meat. You where talking too much, as usual, to pay attention to what you where cooking." Sesshoumaru responded flippantly.

"But you could smell that it was going to burn and you didn't bother telling me! When you knew I was in the middle of an important discussion with Sango over her pregnancy. Hell you could have lifted the meat of the fire so that it wouldn't burn! But noo you had to just sit there and wait for me to find out for myself." Kagome growled rivalling Sesshoumaru.

He raised his eyebrow at this.

"You did not ask me to watch the meat, you didn't ask me to alert you if it started burning. Nor tell me that once it was cooked to remove it from the heat. So how was I supposed to know?" He answered.

"COMMON SENSE! You know what that is don't you? Or have all those years of killing things made you stupid with normal day to day things Lord I'm-fucking-amazing?" Kagome growled again getting ready to slap him so hard.

"KAGOME! Watch your tongue before you lose it. And for the record I am fucking amazing as you to eloquently put it thank you for noticing." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, growling also.

"Your poison against my purification! Lets see who wins that one. And yeah I noticed, you're fucking amazing at being an idiot, your welcome." Kagome yelled now nose to nose with the source of her ire.

Sesshoumaru glared down at her, growling deeply in warning, telling Kagome to back down.

"You're going too far female!"

"And I don't give a damn! I can defend myself against you Sesshoumaru and you know it!" Kagome snapped out through gritted teeth.

"Um if you two are done with your little argument. We could really use your damn help with Naraku and his freak show!" Inuyasha yelled pulling them both apart.

Both of their eyes widened when they seen Naraku headed their way along with his demons. They had been so engrossed in wanting to kill each other that they hadn't noticed his aura or scent. They growled at each other once more before turning around and grabbing their respective weapons and Kagome placed a barrier around Sango as none of the group let her fight while pregnant. So for the most part Sango became their eyes, yelling out openings, and demands to watch out, and move out of the way of a coming attack, it was extremely helpful and Sango didn't feel so useless.

As the demons swarmed they all started battling them off. Sesshoumaru and Kagome where back to back, Kagome covering him from behind with her arrows as he cut down demons in front of him and to the side. Inuyasha and Miroku doing the same only Miroku covered him by sucking in demon after demon with his wind tunnel as Inuyasha sliced and diced the demons coming at him in a full frontal.

Kagome had brought back medicine from her time, that if injected every day protected Miroku from the venom of the saimyoshu so that he was free to suck them in to, which had turned out to be a major advantage for the group. As it not only prevented them from being a bother in battle, but also stopped Naraku from spying on them with the demonic bees.

The hoard of demons had drastically diminished, and a path to Naraku was beginning to form rapidly. Sesshoumaru saw this and motioned for Kagome to come with him so they could begin taking down the half breed. However Naraku had noticed this to and pulled out a glowing glass sphere, and when he felt that they where close enough he threw out to the ground and it exploded outward promptly engulfing Sesshoumaru and Kagome in a violet light. Neither could do anything other than shield their eyes from the blinding light. When it diminished both found themselves in the middle of a completely different battle field.

Shocked and dazed Kagome didn't realise they where in danger until Sesshoumaru pulled her to the ground as a bullet flew over the area where her head had been milliseconds before and shot through an ugly creature that turned to dust from the impact. Kagome screamed and attached herself to Sesshoumaru's neck, wanting to hold unto something solid. What the hell was going on and where the hell where they. She yelled out again when a hand rested on her shoulder and a woman's voice spoke with a heavy English accent.

"Oi you all right? I nearly took your bloody head from your shoulders."

Kagome looked up at the woman speaking to her to see blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair that just reached her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm alright, but who are you?" Kagome asked nervously.

"My names Seras Victoria. What about you two?"

"Um I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Sesshoumaru. Where are we?"

"You're in London, England, didn't you know that?" Seras asked confusion evident on her pretty face.

"No we don't know how we got here. What year is it?" Kagome asked.

"OK I think you're going to have to come with me. It's clear something has happened. My master and I will take you back to Hellsing and you can explain things to Sir Integra. And to answer your question the year is 2011." Seras explained as both Kagome and Sesshoumaru got up from the ground.

"Well, well, well what have you found here police girl?" A male voice came as Kagome cried again and attached herself to Sesshoumaru once more causing the demon lord to sigh the girl could be so jumpy at times.

"Master! Oh um their names are Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru. And something drastic has happened. We'll need to take them back to Sir Integra, as for all intents and purposes they're civilians on English soil and have seen a ghoul." Seras answered to a tall man dressed in red and black holding two huge guns.

"I see well gather them into the R.V's and we'll make our way back to head quarters." The man responded.

"Yes Master Alucard, right away." Seras replied.

It didn't take long for them to return to the Hellsing Headquarters and it had taken quite a lot of persuasion on Kagome's part to convince Sesshoumaru that the armoured vans where not dangerous, and were a way of transportation. As you can imagine the other soldiers surrounding them gave funny looks at the two and Kagome supposed they did look rather odd. Here was a girl with bow and arrows attached to her back trying to calm down an oddly dressed man with silver hair that was crouched low and growling at the vans like they where going to jump and attack him. However she eventually managed to calm him, but he refused to get into one of the vans. So this caused Seras and Kagome to decide it was best to knock him out and bodily put him into one. Seras lifted her harkonnen cannon and hit Sesshoumaru firmly on the head causing the demon to see stars then promptly fall back into Sera's waiting arms. She lifted him with what seemed like no effort at all and placed him on one of the seats beside Kagome. As you can imagine Sesshoumaru groused quite a bit when he woke up, but eventually calmed.

They now found themselves standing in a large expansive office facing a platinum blonde woman, sitting behind her huge desk. Beside Sesshoumaru stood Seras, and the man now known as Alucard beside Kagome much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure he didn't like the thought of the male standing so close to Kagome. A thought that made him pause at the possessive feeling.

"O.K...do tell me once again, what happened before you found yourself here?" The woman asked in disbelief, she couldn't get her head around what she had just been told.

"Uhmm well, we where in the middle of a battle with a demon named Naraku in feudal Japan. As we went to attack him, he threw a sphere of some sort to the ground. It smashed and we where engulfed in a violet light and when it dispersed we found ourselves in that field." Kagome explained again it did not go unnoticed with her how crazy the explanation sounded.

"You say feudal Japan, and yet your companion here is the only one that looks to be from that period by his state of dress. But you on the other hand my dear do in fact look like a school girl from Japan, from this time. Care to explain that one to me?" The woman asked lighting a cigar and taking a deep drag.

"That is because I am from this time period. I'm from Tokyo Japan, I fell down a well that is on the grounds of my families shrine. I was fifteen at the time, and didn't know that I had the jewel of four souls in my body, which unlocked the wells magic, sending me back in time to feudal Japan, which is where I met Sesshoumaru. Who happens to be Lord of the Western Lands of Japan in that time which is five hundred years in the past." Kagome recounted.

"Right...you'll have to forgive me but I'm finding this rather hard to believe." The woman responded.

"Believe it master, for the girl is telling the truth, I can smell it. And her companion is a demon, a Dai-youkai might I add. Which for the record is the highest ranking demon in respect to power. And if you look up Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho in a history book, you will find a description of him." Alucard clarified.

"Which I have already done Sir Integra, and the description fits this lord exactly. He did rule the Western Lands of Japan, alongside his Lady, who's description fits this young woman's exactly. We are honoured to be in their presence. They where great rulers and they where also fair." An elder man dressed in butlers garb entered from a side door in the office.

"Ah so you both are married then?" Integra asked curiously. It was at this point Kagome passed out, Alucard catching her instantly.

"What happened there?" Integra asked "Was it something I said?"

"Apparently so Lady Integra. No Kagome and I are not mated. But clearly we are to be, if she becomes my Lady. It simply hasn't come to pass as yet. And I am assuming that Kagome realised this and that is the cause of her passing out." Sesshoumaru answered speaking for the first time since they entered, showing surprising fluency in English.

"Forgive my ignorance Lord Sesshoumaru but mated?" Integra asked giving him his respective title as Sesshoumaru had politely gave her the respectful title befitting of her status.

"Mated is the demonic and or _vampiric" _Sesshoumaru started looking pointedly at Alucard when he said Vampiric then continued "term used, when we take a mate. It is simply our version of marriage and taking a wife or husband. The only difference unlike humans we do not have a divorce procedure. Thence we are very, very picky on who we take as mate, as it is indeed for life. And if you chose wrongly...well eternity becomes very, very long and miserable. And who wants an eternity of suffering." Sesshoumaru explained causing Alucard to laugh at his joke about eternity. As he understood what the male meant.

And truly who wanted a woman that was insufferable and annoying, who you where stuck with until time stopped. But not to be sexist, he assumed that women where of the same viewpoint about men and eternity also. He looked down when he heard the little woman in his arms begin to stir.

You can imagine Kagome's shock when she woke and realised that Alucard was holding her bridal style, so you couldn't really blame her reaction when she saw two crimson orbs looking down into her own cerulean ones. She screamed. And scream she did causing even Integra to flinch. Seras burst out laughing at the other girls reaction even though she had, had to cover her own ears to prevent her sensitive ear drums from bursting. She did really feel sorry for her master, she was sure he was partially deaf in both ears due to his closeness to Kagome if not completely.

Kagome for her part was totally freaked when she woke to Alucard holding her, she hadn't expected him to be the one that caught her when she had fainted. So yes she had screamed and once she stopped, she looked at him and saw his eyes registering the pain she had just caused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sure that must have really hurt your ears. I didn't mean it, I just wasn't expecting you to be the one to catch me so it had surprised me." She apologised having the decency to look embarrassed.

"It is fine, my hearing will only be gone on holiday for a few days, then will return." Alucard joked to help lift the girls embarrassment. It must have worked because she giggled a little.

"Well I hope it has a nice time where ever it goes. I really am sorry though, it must not help, me screaming when you're a vampire and as such have very sensitive hearing." Kagome replied smiling at him a little. She laughed though when she seen his shock at her knowing what he was so she decided to clarify.

"I'm a miko, meaning I can sense demonic entities and know the difference between a vampire and a demon. I can tell what someone is from a mile off, just by their aura. I need to know so that I'm aware of how much power I need to purify the entity. In case you where wondering."

"I see...so why are you not purifying me little one?" Alucard asked.

"Oh I only purify someone if it's absolutely necessary. I don't just go around purifying this and that. I give people a chance. And usually...they're not all that bad. But there are a few instances were purification has been needed." Kagome answered. Alucard nodded at this his interest piqued at this strange female, however he wasn't stupid or deaf...well not totally, he could hear the low growl coming from Sesshoumaru. He growled back both males making sure they where low enough that humans couldn't pick it up, but loud enough so that both could hear the other.

'Don't growl at me young one lest you lose your tongue. I am not looking to take your female, she merely interests me. I have my own mate in mind...she's standing beside you. So relax pup other wise I shall force you and you will not like the ways in which I do.' Alucard spoke low and dangerous in Sesshoumaru's mind.

'My apologies elder, I am quite protective of the woman you now hold in your arms. Something I am sure you understand, as you would feel the same if I was to hold your intended in the same way for an extended period of time.' Sesshoumaru responded telepathically recognising that even though their power levels where the same, Alucard was older than Sesshoumaru, and it was custom in both races to show respect to your elders, it didn't matter if you where from the same race or not. If you didn't show the appropriate amount of respect for an elder, you where then at their mercy.

'Ah you are aware of the correct etiquette young one, this pleases me, though I would expect nothing less from one of Togas blood line. I was quite found of your father. And yes before you ask I did know him. We where of the same age when we met and you where but a pup just born.' Alucard answered.

'You knew him? How interesting? My father mentioned a lot of his friends, yet I never remember him mentioning you.'

'I'm not surprised, for back then I was known simply as Vlad Dracul from Romania.' Alucard said.

'Ah...I see yes he did mention you then. He told me you where especially fun to hunt with.' Sesshoumaru replied frowning as he heard deep manic laughter in his mind.

'Yes, yes your father and I went on many many a hunt with one another when I was in town. I always sought him out, if we hadn't kept correspondence. We had quite a lot of fun hunting with each other. He was an exceptionally good hunter. It became somewhat of a competition between us.' Alucard said laughing manically.

'Maybe you can tell me more about him sometime. But for now could you please put down my intended, you're still holding her.' Sesshoumaru asked.

'I am...oh look I am indeed, my apologies. As for your other request, yes I will tell you more about your father at some point.' Alucard answered then gently set Kagome back on her feet, it had turned out every one in the room had been trying to get Alucard's and Sesshoumaru's attention. Of course they hadn't noticed having been so engrossed in their mental conversation.

"Now that you're both back from where ever you went. Seeing as neither of you have a place to go, until we get you back home, you both will stay here at Hellsing. Lord Sesshoumaru I am not familiar with demons, so is their anything that you will need? Or any special provisions we will need to order in for you as in is their anything in particular that demons eat?" Integra asked.

"No Lady Integra. Demons usually eat raw meat, however that's just the lower level demons. I myself eat what humans eat. Being cooked meat and such, I just take bigger portions. The mess that comes from raw meat is too much, and clean up is annoying. So It is rare I will eat it." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Fair enough, I assure you I will do my homework on your kind later so that I don't have to annoy you with questions." Integra replied then turned to Walter.

"Walter would you please show Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome to their room?"

"Of course Sir Integra." Walter answered.

"Whoa, whoa wait...room? As in singular?" Kagome asked realising what was just said.

"Yes Dear it was singular. You are going to be mates anyway, might as well get used to sleeping beside each other. And tomorrow you will both be initiated temporarily into Hellsing as special forces, meaning you will both be working in the same category as Seras and Alucard. I will brief you both tomorrow evening. Have a good night now." Integra said as Walter stepped forward.

"Right this way Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. I shall take you to your room." He said with a bright smile. He reminded Kagome of her grandfather as in her dads father. They both had the same gentlemanly attitude and kindness about them. But Kagome knew not to be fooled. Under Walter's kind gentlemanly manner something dangerous lived. He was not to be messed with that was for sure.

Their room was a beautiful one decorated in deep crimsons along with gold hues it was very grand, and lovely. It reminded her of the room she had at Sesshoumaru's palace, she was glad of this as it made her a bit more comfortable. The bed was a huge double king sized four poster, again like the one she had at Sesshoumaru's. The only difference was that this bed was covered with varying shades of red satin, with gold satin throws and cushions. Where as her bed at Sesshoumaru's had red and gold drapes and soft fur throws as blankets which she loved. However she couldn't care less where she was, or who she had to share a room with. She was just glad to see a bed she was exhausted, even knowing that Sesshoumaru and her had to share this bes didn't bother her. She stripped down not caring that he could see and changed into a beautiful white and blue satin floor length night dress (think Jessie's from Queen Of The Damned). Once she had the done she climbed into the bed and fell asleep instantly barely registering Sesshoumaru getting in beside her, and pulling her back against his naked chest.


	2. Your Job Duties Include

**Chapter 2 : Your Job Duties Include...**

"**I'm sorry...we will be hunting what?" Kagome asked not believing her ears. They had just been summoned to Integra's office, along with Alucard and Seras, and were being briefed on what they'd be doing while they worked for Hellsing.**

"**You will be hunting ghouls, submissives to freak vampires. Which are vampires that have been chipped. When a vampire bites an unwilling victim and or a non-virginal victim, that victim becomes a ghoul." Integra explained once more.**

"**And a ghoul is what Sesshoumaru and I seen last night?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yes dear it was." Was the answer.**

**It was with this said that Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Alucard and Seras left the office to begin their mission. Kagome had been given a blue uniform that was the same as Seras's, and she had to say she quite liked it, it fit nicely, and was easy to move in. However what she really liked was what Sesshoumaru had chosen to dress in. **

**On his legs where a pair of black leather form fitting boot cut trousers, these sat flush to his hips, thanks to the black leather belt with a howling wolf as the belt buckle. On his feet sat black combat boots that where also leather. On his upper body he had on a black satin shirt that accentuated his muscles nicely. His hair he had tied back loosely in a low ponytail. He also wore black leather fingerless gloves on his hands. He had both his swords strapped to his hip. All in all he looked gorgeous, as the look suited him down to the ground. Yeah Kagome was going to have a hard time concentrating, with Sesshoumaru looking like that.**

**Usually in these situations back in the feudal era, she would look at Miroku or Inuyasha and speak to them to distract herself. Problem was if she looked at Alucard, she found herself, in the same predicament as when she looked at Sesshoumaru. Really she wondered why it wasn't illegal for men to look as sexy as those two did. She sighed and moved to walk beside Seras.**

"**I see you're suffering as much as I am at the minute." Seras whispered quietly to her, so that the Vampire and Demon in front of them didn't hear.**

"**What do you mean?" Kagome asked.**

"**I mean with the guys, and the way they look." Seras answered.**

"**Oh that, yeah I am, seriously why isn't looking like that illegal?" Kagome responded.**

"**I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Oh and prevent myself from jumping on Alucard." Seras replied.**

"**Oh I hear you, I'm trying to control that urge as well with Sess." Kagome added causing both girls to bust out laughing. It was this that caused both Alucard and Sesshoumaru to stop and look back at the two hysterical girls. **

"**Care to share the joke?" Alucard asked.**

"**Oh it's nothing master." Seras answered through her giggles.**

"**Hmm...it doesn't appear to be nothing police girl." Alucard replied.**

"**It's just girl talk Alucard, nothing that would interest you or Sesshoumaru." Kagome said saving Seras who really couldn't speak due to her mirth.**

"**In my experience Kagome, I find that girl talk can be rather...revealing." Sesshoumaru voiced. Unbeknownst to the girls, both he and Alucard had heard the conversation. Really those girls severely under estimated their hearing. **

"**Hmm...yes Sesshoumaru I would have to agree with you there." Alucard answered smiling like a Cheshire cat. Sesshoumaru smiled as well and both men turned and started walking again, leaving the girls to laugh. Then a wicked idea crossed Alucard's mind.**

"**Oh...By the way Seras and Kagome..." Alucard started.**

"**We heard the whole conversation." Sesshoumaru finished. Both males smiled in satisfaction at the horrified gasps behind them.**

**Gun shots rang out over the small village they had been sent to, loud explosions from Seras harkonnen where followed by the equally loud blasts from Alucard's Castle and Jackal hand guns. Sesshoumaru was a silver and black blur, as he unleashed perfectly executed sword combos with Tokijin, with the occasional illumination of the battlefield as he released the dragon strike, which decimated and disintegrated the ghouls he was fighting. **

**Kagome was displaying her immense archery talents, as she shot arrow after arrow at ghouls, purifying row after row. What she couldn't get over, was that with every mass take down of the ghouls more rose up to take the fallens places. Seras jumped up beside her then.**

"**Kagome keep shooting as much as you can, Alucard is going for the master vamp. Once that's done all the ghouls will turn to dust." **

"**Well I hope he hurries the hell up, I'm dangerously low on arrows here. And I can't use blasts of energy, as you, Alucard and Sesshoumaru are in the immediate vicinity, and will get badly hurt." Kagome responded to the blonde woman beside her. However as she said this, all the ghouls turned to ash.**

"**He must have heard you." Said Seras blinking rapidly at the coincidence.**

"**Yeah...he must have." Kagome responded.**

"**Well at least he works fast." Sesshoumaru said as he jumped up onto the roof top joining the girls.**

"**Yeah...it's nice on the rare occasion, that he doesn't play with his kill, and just gets down to the killing." Seras said with a snort.**

"**Now now police girl, that's not very polite of you." Alucard said as he was phasing through the roof. Causing Kagome to jump and yelp attaching onto the lapels of Sesshoumaru's shirt which he had left open slightly. Sesshoumaru sighed at this and unattached the miko from his shirt.**

"**My, my, my miko, you are such a fearful little thing aren't you?" Alucard said with a dark chuckle. **

**At this Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously, as she took a deep breath. Alucard had but a second of noticing Sesshoumaru covering his ears, before his own got assaulted.**

"**Fearful! Fearful! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I AM ANYTHING BUT ALUCARD! I FIGHT ALL SORTS OF DEMONS ON A DAILY BASIS! I'M FIGHTING A PRE-MODERN NEAR APOCALYPSE THANKS TO A BASTARD HANYOU THAT THINKS HE RULES THE DAMN WORLD! I AM NOT FEARFUL! OH AND ANOTHER THING MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! NOT MIKO! AND I EXPECT YOU TO USE IT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SOME SORT OF VAMPIRE KING! I RESPECT YOU ENOUGH TO USE YOUR NAME, SO FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD EXTEND THE SAME DAMN COURTESY!" Kagome yelled, followed by a prompt slap to the vampires cheek, much to the surprise and shock of said vampire.**

"**Kagome...do you really think that, that was absolutely necessary?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

"**Yes I do, he needed kicked into touch, and besides you know how I am with you and Inuyasha, when you two slip up in the same way. Why should I treat Alucard any differently?" Kagome shot back.**

"**Well Ka-go-me, I am so glad you feel me part of your friend circle, to treat me in the same way as anyone else." Alucard cut in sarcastically.**

"**Your fault for getting slapped Alucard, you should have watched your mouth, and been more considerate, to the fact that given I've never come across a proper vampire, I'm not used to the whole walking through walls, and floating through roofing thing. So it's painfully obvious that I would jump when you did that." Kagome bit back. **

"**Oh such a feisty little thing, you remind me so much of my police girl when she gets angry. I'd watch this one Sesshoumaru." Alucard responded, proceeding then to jump from the roof onto the paving below, thus leaving two red faced women in his wake.**

…**...**

"**If he wasn't dead already, I'd kill him. I swear I'd bloody kill him!" Seras ranted for the millionth time.**

**She was currently sitting with Kagome in the lounge of the Hellsing manner. They had finished their mission successfully and with a few hours of night left as a bonus. **

**Both girls where sipping at hot cocoa, one laced with blood the other not. Seras had soon found out that she could drink blood easier, if it was in some of her favourite beverages, such as the hot cocoa she now possessed. **

**Needless to say Alucard hadn't been totally happy when he found this out, until Walter pointed out that, even though it was in something else, the young fledgling was still happily drinking blood either way. That had calmed the older vampire but not by much, he had still teased her mercilessly about it, just like he did with everything else she did, which brought her to her current issue, that she was venting out to Kagome.**

"**Really Seras why are you caring, does it truly matter what he thinks?" Kagome asked.**

"**No Kagome, it doesn't." Seras responded.**

"**Then just why _are_ you caring?" **

"**It's the principle of the thing, he should know me by now, and what I'm like. I've finally come into my powers, drank from him freely and released myself from the servitude. I'm true nosferatu now, and yet he _still _insists on treating me like an impertinent child."**

"**So what if he does! You know you're not, Integra knows you're not, same as Walter and the rest of the barracks. So who cares about his thoughts on this matter?"**

"**_I do! _In the sense that he demands respect, which I give him, so dammit I want the same courtesy extended. I'm not his little servant girl any more. After all I've done to ensure, I became a true vampire, he should show me that respect and a bit of recognition for my efforts!" Seras ranted flopping down on the sofa beside Kagome and looking into her cocoa moodily and the finishing it.**

"**My, my, my police girl. That was quite a speech. So it's respect you want then, as well as recognition for your efforts?" Alucard asked phasing through the wall, as Sesshoumaru walked through the door beside said wall.**

"**Yes! That is exactly what I want, along with you ceasing to treat me like a child. I'm a bloody full grown woman for crying out loud!" Seras said glaring at her past mentor and maker.**

"**Ah I see, so you are aggravated over this correct?" Alucard put to her.**

"**YES! I am, you have no idea how patronising you are Alucard! And it's pissing me off! So dammit, start showing me a bit of respect!" Seras growled.**

"**But Seras, how do you expect me to do that...when you're wearing pink pyjamas with white bunnies on them?" Alucard asked with a dead pan look. Seras sighed then growled louder and threw her empty cup at him, hitting him straight between the eyes, her aim really was impeccable.**

"**Wait this all started over pyjamas?" Sesshoumaru and Kagome said in unison with looks of confusion and shock. It was official...Hellsing was a mad house, they were surprised that straight jackets weren't a compulsory part of uniform, cause Lord knew they should be. It was with sighs that they got up and left the room, deciding sleep would be a welcome reprieve from the insanity that was Hellsing's resident vampires.**


	3. The Letter and Alucard's Plan

**The Letter and Alucard's Plan**

**A.N: This chapter is a little more serious, as you can probably tell by the title of it. But I had to break from the humour for a bit, given this chapter is a vital part in the plot line. So enjoy chapter 3 =]**

"Sesshoumaru, if you ever start a fight with me over pyjamas, I swear I'll purify you all the way to the ninth level of hell and back again." Kagome said suddenly as they where walking down the hall toward their room.

"As long as they are appropriate and not too revealing. I do not think I would have to and even if I did, you like Seras would not listen and get defensive of your chosen night time attire." Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door to their room for her.

"Well yes you would be right in that assumption. I would defend my chosen night time attire, reason being they would be comfortable to sleep in."

"Hn" Sesshoumaru hummed at this, watching as Kagome moved into the bathroom attached to their room to change.

…

Seras was still fuming with Alucard as she stepped into her room. She honestly couldn't believe his audacity. What gave him the right to judge on her choice of pyjamas. It was her choice and no one else's. Well screw him, it didn't matter what he thought. She was her own woman...well draculina as the case is.

She sighed deeply collapsing on her coffin bed. Yes she had finally gotten it back, as soon as she became a draculina. Although Walter had asked her how she was getting around the soil of her birthplace bit. She had thought for a few moments, then went over to her coffin and tearing the lining moved the soil from there to under the mattress of her bed. It had made her smile broadly, when Walter had said nothing and just left a blood pack on the table, leaving the room.

As she got comfortable she was about to drift into a blissful sleep, when her peace was shattered by Alucard's voice in her mind.

"Police girl, I wish for you in my chambers." His dark baritone resonated through her mind.

She sighed deeply, and with some effort removed herself from her cosy blankets and bedding, making her way to the elder vampires room, or as she liked to call it...his lair. She had thought the term appropriate as the place did look rather much like a lair...or a bat cave... pun very much intended. She arrived outside the door, taking a breath that expelled the tiredness that was slowly creeping up on her as the sun was beginning to rise. She could tolerate sun rise now without collapsing in a dead sleep, as had been the way when she was still only a new born. She sighed once more, before opening the door to her former masters rooms.

…

Alucard sat in his chair, ready to kill something as he read the letter in his hands that was nearly being torn up and forgotten about. However he knew that he couldn't do that, as it was an official matter that the letter pertained to. Something rather important. He re read the words on the page and growled slightly, the only open sign of his agitation at the situation he was reading about.

_Your Majesty,_

_As it stands, you have yet to take a mate. _

_We; your appointed council, have now felt the need to inform you, that our society is growing restless with this matter. Your kingdom and people, require and want a Queen, which only you can provide them with. _

_If you do not comply with this, the people will revolt and denounce you as King, and appoint a replacement by way of public vote. _

_We are also aware that you have taken a new fledgling, and still remain with said fledgling even though she has freed herself. _

_We Your council will take this time, to suggest taking your fledgling as your mate and Queen, as this will save time in searching for one worthy of the position. _

_We are assuming that the fledgling Seras Victoria, is worthy if you turned her and also because she still remains with you. Please let us know of your decision on the matter, though we do strongly suggest you that you chose our suggestion, as this will be the quickest way possible of calming the masses._

_Regards;_

_Sorin, Second in command, and council member for Vlad Dracul._

Alucard growled again, however he stopped short as he was blessed with an idea. An idea that if successful, he would have to thank Sorin for, as his old friend had given him the leverage that he would need in order to get Seras to be his. And the truth was that, if Seras didn't leave his side and pursue her own path, she would be killed as she would be seen as being weak and not worthy of the blood she carried in her veins.

He knew for a fact that Seras wouldn't leave him, as she had nothing waiting for her, or any prospects. Plus he knew secretly, thanks to her thoughts, that she didn't want him to be alone any longer. So her choices where, either mate with him and become his Queen or die. He personally refused to let her die! The very thought made him want to decimate everything in his view.

It was with his plan in mind, that he called his fledgling to him. He would tell her about this and give her, her rather bleak choices. This was the only way. He had wanted to take it slow, and allow her the time she needed to fall in love with him, like he loved her, before he took her as his. But alas he could not wait, he wanted no one else to have dominion over his kingdom. He had worked much to hard and too long to get it where it was now. Coming from his thoughts he soon felt his police girl's presence at his door, she stood outside for a moment, and then he heard the door open and Seras walked in closing it behind her again.

"You called for me Alucard?" She asked walking up and stopping close to him.

"Yes I did, I have to make you aware of something rather serious Seras. In fact your life and my lands are at risk due to this matter." Alucard said simply, then handed her the letter he had been reading.

She took the proffered letter and began to read, soon though her eyes widened substantially. Yes he figured, he was going to have to answer an awful lot of questions due to this. Alucard then settled back in his chair, awaiting her finishing of the letter.

…

As Seras read the letter that Alucard had handed her she began to panic slightly. What the hell was going on! Why after all these hundreds of years, where Alucard's council now pressuring him to take a mate? Seras figured that it wasn't just because the 'people' where demanding it, she had a funny feeling something else was going on.

She growled at the councils demands, and continued to read. However that growl turned to a gasp when she got nearer the end. _Her_! They wanted her to be Alucard's mate? How in the hell had they known about her in the first place? What was a 'mate' anyway? This whole thing was beginning to confuse her and she didn't like it one bit. She had developed an umbrage against confusion, since becoming a full draculina, she had figured that it was a normal thing, as her former master didn't like the feeling much either. She let out the breath that she had been unaware of holding and looked at the vampire before her.

"Alucard, what does all of this mean? And how is my life at risk?"

"Seras, that means I am to take a mate and soon. As for how it pertains to your life...because you are no longer a fledgling but a draculina, you should be walking your own path now. Instead you have remained with me, in vampire society...a draculina or dracul will only stay with their makers if they intend to mate with them. If they do not, and still decide to stay, it is frowned upon and seen as weakness along with unworthiness. Seras the council will kill you." Alucard explained.

"But you're the King! Tell them not to Alucard! We shouldn't be bullied into this, it's not right!" Seras said angered by the audacity of the whole thing.

"Seras...if I could I would. Yes it's true I am King, and I really have no boundaries, however there are still some things I have to abide by. Rules that my father set down during his reign. Only he can change them, and he is dead, and there fore will not be doing that any time soon." Alucard replied.

"And am I to take it, that this situation is one of those rules?" Seras responded.

"Yes...unfortunately this is one of those rules. This cannot be changed Seras. So what is your choice...are you to agree to this or will you...die?" Alucard asked sneering at the last word distastefully.

"Well neither of us have a choice, I do not want to die and you do not want to lose your lands, and I wouldn't let that happen anyway. You worked too hard and too long, to lose it all, over an issue that would have been easily rectified." Seras said with conviction.

Honestly...she was rather happy with this turn of events. She couldn't say that she didn't want Alucard, she would be lying if she did. What she didn't like though, was the fact that both of them where being forced into this, instead of letting things occur naturally. She didn't like being forced into anything and neither did Alucard. However this was the way it had to be, so they'd deal. At the end of it, it was all they could do they had no other choices or avenues to go down.

"So you agree to mate with me then?" Alucard asked. Mainly out of politeness, given he already knew her answer.

"Um before I say yes, what exactly does that term mean? I have an idea, but I just want to make sue I am right." Seras asked.

"Well if we mate it would make you...in human terms my wife. It's like a human marriage with two vital differences. The first where Humans have a large ceremony, we vampires have a private ritual, solely between the two mates to be. This ritual entails a bathing of both persons bodies, which symbolizes purification, in a bid to ready your body for your mate. The ritual will also have an exchanging of blood at the pinnacle of intercourse, as when two persons climax their souls are momentarily freed, thence the intense pleasure that is felt. So exchanging blood at that point is vital to ensuring that both spirits intertwine permanently and merge together." Alucard explained.

"OK, that sounds fine. What's the second difference?" Seras questioned.

"The second difference; there is no divorce. Absolutely none! Which is why we vampires are so fussy with who we mate, given we spend eternity together. So it is extremely important that we get it right the first time around, as there will be no second. It also ensures complete fidelity and loyalty, as the person we mate is usually the only person we will sleep; and have slept with." Alucard said.

"Wait...does that mean that you are a..." Seras started, but didn't get a chance to finish as Alucard's smirk appeared on his lips.

"Yes kitten...that means I am a virgin also."

"But surely, you must have had sex when you where human." Seras sputtered

"No Seras I didn't. Remember in order to be turned, you have to be pure of body, otherwise you become a ghoul." The elder vampire replied.

"Oh...right I see. That's rather interesting...I never thought about that." Seras said blinking in surprise.

"Look at it this way kitten...you won't be the only one nervous nor will you be alone in the experience of...as humans put it... getting it popped." Alucard said slyly, immensely enjoying the crimson blush that stained the cheeks of his young mate to be.

Ah yes he would have to be sure, to thank Sorin for this opportunity in his reply letter. Alucard gave a Cheshire grin, as he heard Seras accept the mating proposal and then phase rather quickly back to her room. He sighed tiredly, as he phased out of his clothes and laid down in his coffin. He would sleep now, and tomorrow night he would place his courting mark upon Seras, and then they would officially be intended. Yes life was looking up a little at this, he smiled allowing sleep to finally claim him.


	4. The Council and The Kiss

Chapter 4 : The Council and The Kiss

A.N: Ok my lovely readers I apologise, for the last chapter being a bit of a disappointment. But I did write it at like 3 am, thence it probably could have been better had I have been properly awake, I may revise and rewrite it. So sorry my dears for a disappointing chapter. So here is the next [hopefully better] chapter 4.

"Sorin Sir! Sir Sorin! The King has answered you, the King has replied to your previous correspondence!" A short man with a high pitched voice called as he barrelled in through the council room doors.

"Very well Costel, quit babbling and give me the letter from Vlad." Sorin barked impatiently. He had, had a bad day and had been stuck with the whining of the council members for the last two hours, so he was in no mood for the messengers high voice.

As Costel handed him the letter, Sorin opened it immediately and began to read. He hoped with the entirety of his being that Vlad had done the wise thing and took his suggestion. As the vampire read, he came to find that his old friend hadn't disappointed him in the slightest. He grinned so big, that even Vlad would have been impressed.

_Dear Sorin;_

_I thank you for your correspondence, and I have of course thought about it in detail. _

_I have spoken to Seras, and she has agreed to become my mate. _

_So please do me the honour, and tell that damnable council committee that I am not happy with them in the slightest. _

_I will be having words with them when I arrive home in exactly three days. They will be deathly lucky if I do not slaughter them like dogs!_

_I will be coming home so that I may, allow you all to meet Seras properly, and so that my people will know who their new Queen will be. _

_Your Friend and King;_

_Vlad Dracul III._

Sorin smirked once again then stood from his chair facing the council.

"Gentlemen, the King has chosen a mate, as upon your suggestion. He will be arriving home in three days time, with said mate. Also he has told me to relay a message to all of you. He states and I quote; he is not happy with any of you in the slightest. When he returns home, he will be having words with you all, and that you will be deathly lucky if he does not slaughter you all like dogs. Now with that done and finished I call this council to a close. Good evening to you all." Sorin explained to the group of men looking at him with fear at this information, he then spun on his heel and left the assembly room with his cloak billowing behind him and a grin on his face.

Those males where shitting themselves, knowing that hell awaited them when their over Lord arrived back. Served the bloody council right forcing Vlad into this, truthfully he hoped that the King would indeed kill them. They where a pack of corrupt, power hungry moronic imbeciles, that where undeserving of the unlives they held.

The council had been trying to overthrow the King for centuries now, failing at every turn. Reason being the King was aware of what they where trying to do, and had been from the very beginning. So the King had made sure to have counter plans in place to thwart the bastards every time. Sorin himself, was proud of Vlad and always had been.

Both of them had been turned, round about the same time, and had played together as young human boys. They had been friends and confidants for decades, and the first thing that Vlad had done as King, was make Sorin his second in command. A position that Sorin; still to this day, felt honoured to have been given. He knew he would always remain loyal to Vlad, hell he had made him the god father of his children. As he thought about his children, their mother rounded the corner a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"Sorin, darling how did things go? Did Vlad get back to you?" She asked her voice a sirens song. Sorin had fallen in love with her voice, long before he had met her properly.

"Yes Afina my dearest, Vlad did respond. He will be here in three days with his fledgling, who is to be his mate. I am also sure there will be new council members appointed." Sorin answered pulling his mate to him.

"Oh how wonderful, for him to have found a worthy companion. But Sorin what do you mean by, new council members are to be appointed? The only way that happens is if the current ones have died." Afina asked slightly befuddled.

"They will all die most likely. Vlad is rather unhappy with them forcing his decision. He wanted to take Seras as mate anyway...but he did not like having to thrust it onto the young woman. And it was the council that made him do just that." Sorin explained leading his mate to their rooms, in the West wing of the castle. Sun rise wasn't for quite a while, but he needed some rest.

…

"Sesshoumaru! I am going to murder your ass! Bring back my clothes right this instant! I wanna get out of this shower before I turn into a prune!"

The hellsing house rang with the furious voice of one Kagome Higurashi, who was more than a little peeved with the resident demon Lord.

"No Kagome, your clothing is highly inappropriate. I seen the way those mercenaries looked at you and Seras. And _I _was stuck trying to stop Alucard from ripping them apart, when I wanted to do the same. So you will just have to find something else to wear." Sesshoumaru stated boredly as he walked into the bathroom. He regretted this action though as Kagome's piercing scream assaulted his sensitive ears.

"Sesshoumaru! Get the hell out of here right now! I'm having a damn shower! And you have no right to see me naked!"

"Kagome I think you'll find I do, given you are to become my mate. So that gives me... well...every right to see you how I wish, be that nude or clothed." Sesshoumaru stated matter of factly with a dark smirk on his lips. He had to admit he did like what he saw, and he liked it a lot, if his member jumping to attention at the sight was anything to go by.

Kagome's ire rose at this comment, and she no longer cared about her state of undress as she launched from the shower and into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru himself only had a second of realization before Kagome's fist came at his jaw in quite a powerful right hook. This knocked them both to the floor, as he lost his balance due to shock and the slipperiness of the bathroom floor.

He soon took control of the situation, as Kagome in her anger was punching blindly and missing his face and body by millimetres each time. He smiled broadly as he flipped them over and restrained Kagome's arms to her sides.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that her anger was beautiful. She was exactly what he needed someone who could fight him back if she needed to. He was beginning to see why he chooses her in the future... well past, to be his mate and Lady of his lands. She was so feisty and it really did turn him on. He spoke then.

"Now, now little miko, I think you need to calm down. This will never do, you'll just tire yourself." Where his words as he pressed himself against her body, nude as it was.

"I don't care get the hell of me!" Kagome growled as she began her struggles anew causing Sesshoumaru to groan out.

Kagome stopped dead though at hearing this, and feeling his arousal pressed against her upper thigh. She gasped slightly at the sheer size of him, she knew he was big. She couldn't help but wonder, if they where to become mates, how on earth would he fit inside? She also couldn't help the wave of arousal that washed over her at the thought of them both in that situation. However she was brought out of her thoughts, as the coldness of the tile on her back started to seep through her skin, chilling her. It was this that started her squirming to get out from under Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled lightly as he smelt Kagome's arousal. Just what was that girl thinking he wondered? He didn't have time to dwell on it though as he felt the woman in question start to squirm, to get out from under his body. He couldn't control the louder growl of pleasure that left his chest at the girls innocent actions. He was losing control, he could feel it.

He had been steadily losing his control, from the moment he found out that Kagome was to be his mate. He growled deeply then, lifting the girl up swiftly he pushed her up against the door of the bathroom crashing his lips down upon Kagome's in a kiss that took both their breaths from them with the intensity.

Kagome for her part was shocked when she felt her body leave the cold tile of the flooring, only to be pushed against the door as Sesshoumaru kissed her senseless. She moaned lightly pressing herself against him. It was at this point something snapped within her and she let her hands wonder down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt, which was red satin this time around she noted. Then she started running her hands all over his chest and torso. She smirked into the kiss as she heard the Dai youkai growl with the enjoyment of her touch. She gasped once more when said Dai pulled her flush against him, which left him free to slip his tongue into her mouth. She let her own tongue caress his, as they battled for dominance. Sesshoumaru began running his hands down the length of her body, ghosting over her sides and hips causing electricity to course through the mikos body making her moan quietly. Kagome ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair, loving the feel of the silken strands slipping through her hands. His hair was so soft, that it was criminal to her mind. Suddenly Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, surprising the miko to no end.

"Sesshoumaru...what's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously feeling slightly bereft when Sesshoumaru's body was removed from her own.

"Nothing Alucard and Seras are on their way here. And unless you want them to see us in a private moment...I think it best to stop...for now" He answered her with a lusty look, handing her, her satin house coat to put on which she quickly did watching with annoyance when Sesshoumaru buttoned up his shirt once more. She had worked on those, and her handiwork had been ruined. Well she'd just have to make sure she unbuttoned it again, and then throw it across the room so that she could look at his chest as much as she wanted. She then heard their door knock and opened, and Seras with Alucard came into the room.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome I have a proposition for you, we have been given a two week leave as ghoul activity has lessened substantially. And I wish to invite you both to my home, to witness mine and Seras' mating ceremony.

"Wow Alucard, we would be honoured to accompany you and your mate to be, back to your home. And even more honoured to be present at your mating ceremony." Kagome answered quickly in happiness.

"Yes Alucard, Kagome is correct, it would indeed be an honour." Sesshoumaru answered bowing his head to the older male slightly.

"Then is is settled. We leave tomorrow at sundown." Alucard replied with a Cheshire grin.

…

"So the _King _is returning, and he has a mate to be. How very interesting. Shame that the mating won't go ahead. Such a shame that such beauty is to be tainted and destroyed." A Dark voice spoke spitting the word king like it was poison on his tongue.

"Ah, such evil emanating from you my friend. But before you kill the blonde Mazonn allow me to...play with her." Another voice said with a dark chuckle.

"But of course Dumitru, I fully expect you to have as much fun with her as possible!" The first man now known as Mazonn answered.

"And I fully intend to." The second man now know as Dumitru laughed.


End file.
